Apprentice to the Ice Queen
by Ty-Lea Rose Yuko
Summary: Getting thrust into your favorite game is like a dream. Meeting all your favorite characters and such, but best of all is thinking of how you can make everything turn out differently. Oh did I mention that nothing will be easy... 'cuz it won't be.
1. Things Are Just Not Going My Way

Ty: Since I happen to love Final Fantasy 7 so much I decided that it would be wrong if I didn't write Fic for it. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

Chapter 1: Things Are Just Not Going My Way

* * *

I shivered again, even in my warm long coat, gloves , scarf, thick sweater, longs socks, and knee high boots I_ shivered. _I sighed, watching as my breath puffed out in front of me. I was the one who decided It'd be a good idea to take a walk to the library on a snow day….I mean it's not like it was closed or anything like that, I did borrow some good books, but it's just so _freezing cold._

See I'm what most people would call a book worm, I'm always reading. So, yeah I won't deny that. The wind blew against my face and I shivered yet again. As much as I love to look at snowy sceneries in paintings, pictures, as well as ice or blizzard magic/elements from games, I don't think I'll ever get used to this biting cold.

As I walked on, heading home, I pulled my ipod from my panda bag, it looks like a sweater which is what makes it unique, I scrolled through my playlists to find a song that would warm me up a bit. I decided to go with some piano versions to some of my favorite game themes. It turns out that it wasn't a good idea to not watch where I was going because the next thing I knew I was falling, I must've slipped on ice. I couldn't even reach out for anyone to steady myself as no one would really be taking a leisurely stroll in this weather. I cried out as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head…Then I blacked out.

* * *

Ty: Well that's chapter one there will most likely be some more interesting stuff later in later chapters Also, this story will take place a little towards the end of Crisis Core and then it'll go from Crisis Core to Final Fantasy 7 's events. Well that's all…you reall need to know. -_-


	2. Shiva the Ice Queen

Ty: Well since I'm in some kind of writing mood I'll just update this next chapter...Enjoy…I guess

Disclaimer: Well I don't own FF7, but that's pretty obvious isn't it

Chapter 2: Shiva the Ice Queen

A bright blue light filled my vision as I awoke, the first thing that registered in my mind was the searing pain in the back of my head.

"Owww" I whined, and hissed as my hand came into contact with a large bump on my head. Wincing a bit, I stood up, looking at my hand to make sure there was no blood coming from the large bump. To my relief there was none, my blood was really the last thing that I needed to see right now. Also, another pressing matter was that currently I didn't know where I was, I thought I'd be in a hospital, but this…this is far from it. I was in some kind of cavern filled with crystals, the walls, the pillars…No these aren't crystals they looked more like ice pillars. I walked over to one of said pillars and rested my hand it.

"Ice cold" I breathed pulling my hand away. I walked further into this beautiful ice cavern, my curiosity now taking over because really this place was just breath taking. As I walked, my feet clicking softly against the ice, I stared in awe everything was covered in ice, everything looked so elegantly sculpted. I soon made my way to the deepest part of the cave. I gasped a little in surprise and awe at the room I just walked into, it looked like a throne room made of ice, in fact it was just that and who else sat in the elegantly crafted throne in the middle of this grand room, but _her._

"Shiva" I blurted out in surprise and confusion. This can't be real.

My heart was pounding in excitement, fear, and confusion. My face probably showed this too because Shiva now had a slightly amused look on her face.

"Yes, I am Shiva the Ice Queen, you should know this well." Her voice was calm and sophisticated, as well as a little icy…No pun intended. Then I suddenly remembered that I was in the presence of the Ice Queen and hastily bowed.

She let out a little laugh then beckoned me forward "There is no need for that. Come here" she said her tone now sounding amused. I walked forward hesitantly and stopped a little way away from her, she smiled a little and stood walking over to me…well it was more like floating, but whatever. She placed a hand on my head, her hand was cold, but it was soothing against my throbbing skull.

"I will be sending you to Gaia." She said. I gave her a puzzled look and was about to ask a question, my heart was pounding harder than before if that's even possible, but she shushed me. "I am sure that there are many things that you wish to change and I will grant that."

There are things that I wish to change…? I furrowed my eyebrows maybe she means I can prevent some things from happening. My eyes widened a fraction as the realization hit me.

"I am sure that you have many questions and those shall be answered in due time, now I must send you off. Go" She said and suddenly the soft blue light that lit up the cavern like palace of the Ice Queen became blindingly bright and once again my world went dark.

Ty: well that's that still working on the third chapter, but I'll post that in due time and some characters are likely to pop up next chapter.


	3. Shinra Mansion

Ty: Well normally I'd have something to say, but I don't have anything to say at the moment…So enjoy the chapter I guess.

Disclaimer: Well sadly I'm not part of Square Enix otherwise wouldn't have to write this now would I.

* * *

Chapter: 3 Shinra Mansion

I awoke to a dull throbbing pain in my head and back, but quickly dismissed it as I took in my new surroundings. I was on some kind of trail, a mountain trail to be exact. I instantly knew where I was, It wasn't exactly the trail on Mt. Nibel that leads to the reactor, but the one that leads to the Shinra Mansion.

Well I guess now's just as good a time as any to go exploring. I got up and started to walk, but stopped when I realized I had no weapon, or items and that there would be monsters here and to top it all off I didn't know how to fight…Joy.

I sighed, 'This is just great, I'm on Gaia and I have no way to protect myself,' I sighed again, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. Once I calmed down I decided to head to the Shinra Mansion, The safest unsafe area, heh. I looked all around to make sure there were no monsters in sight as I walked. As I got closer to the mansion I saw something out of the corner of my eye it looked like a treasure chest. I started to make my way towards it.

If it's one thing I'm happy about it's my ability to spot treasure chests, but it's kinda funny how chests are just there and the way they're just opened is kinda weird… But hey I'm not complaining or anything. I kneeled down and looked at the contents of the container made completely out of ice…It must be from Shiva, I opened it. Inside was a bigger more durable travel version of my panda bag. The bag held 5 potions, 5 ethers, 3 phoenix downs, and 3 remedies. It also held my ipod, headphones, and speakers, but downgraded to a version more fitting of the technology here on Gaia and it also held a couple of books. I looked back into the chest to find clothes more suitable for combat, I stuffed those into my bag to change into later. There was some materia here too, but no weapon.

"Hmm, I guess this is it, cool, as long as I have some material I won't really need a weapon just so long as I can defend myself I don't need to worry about that just yet." I muttered, standing up, I resumed my walk to the Shinra Manor.

* * *

I made it to the Shinra Mansion with no monster encounters only some close calls, but nothing really bothered to attack me. 'I guess that makes me lucky' I thought as I walked into the Manor.

"Now what to do first?" I asked myself. I could wake up Vincent, I'm not sure if I need to fight Lost Number or not, so that's out of the question. I guess now's the time to find Zack. I mean Shiva did say something about me being sent here to change some things, so that must mean she sent me here to meet up with Zack, makes sense. I started to make my way towards the basement, but then my memory reminded me that there were monsters here…and I didn't know how to fight…aren't I just lucky? I did retrieve some materia though. "Like I said just as long as I'm able to defend myself." I told myself trying to calm the harsh beating of my heart. I guess I'll just have to master that materia early it's my best bet right now.

* * *

Ty: well I'm gonna end chapter 3 here ther will be character appearances in the next chapter so I guess you can look forward to that.


End file.
